


Angel

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientato durante la 2x13. <br/><i>L’angelo bianco scese la scalinata senza staccare gli occhi da lui, la felicità dipinta sul volto.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Il telefono squillò per la quinta volta in poco meno di mezz’ora. Sam rispose senza neanche bisogno di guardare il display.  
“Dean, cosa vuoi adesso?”  
“Ehi, come ti permetti di rispondermi con quella voce scocciata?” Il fratello minore optò per evitare qualsiasi battuta ironica e lasciò che l’altro proseguisse con l’ennesima richiesta. “Insieme all’hamburger, prendi anche le patatine… doppia porzione. E una fetta di torta, anzi due. Tanto tu non la vuoi, vero?”  
“D’accordo, Dean. Come si dice?”  
“Non metterci una vita, come al tuo solito!”  
“Non c’è di che.” Ma Sam stava ormai parlando con il nulla. Da quando il fratello era ricercato dall’FBI, era costretto a fargli da balia per evitare che si mettesse nei guai: lo aveva chiuso in quella stanza e già il fatto che non fosse fuggito attraverso la finestrella del bagno gli sembrava un miracolo.  
Il giovane sorrise: involontariamente aveva pensato ad un miracolo proprio mentre si trovava davanti ad una chiesa. Si soffermò ad osservarla un istante: era una struttura imponente, in uno stile che richiamava le cattedrali gotiche europee, con un enorme rosone sopra l’ingresso.  
Sam si portò la mano sopra gli occhi per vedere meglio, accecato dal sole che aveva fatto capolino tra le nuvole. Fu in quel momento che gli apparve l’angelo. Lo identificò subito come tale: era appena uscito dalla chiesa e se ne stava fermo in cima alle scale.  
Era una donna (Sam sapeva che gli angeli non avevano sesso, però questo assomigliava in tutto e per tutto ad una bella ragazza) e indossava un lungo vestito bianco che rifletteva la luce del sole come se risplendesse per conto proprio. Lunghi capelli biondi le incorniciavano il volto, scendendo languidi fino al seno, ed aveva sul volto un sorriso dolce e felice.  
Il ragazzo ebbe un sussulto quando comprese che sorrideva a lui. L’angelo bianco scese la scalinata senza staccare gli occhi da lui, la felicità dipinta sul volto. Sam sentì che un improvviso benessere gli riempiva il cuore. Per la prima volta provava una vera pace: se l’angelo gli avesse chiesto di seguirlo, lo avrebbe fatto senza esitazioni.  
Ma l’entità passò oltre senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo. Stupito si voltò e vide l’angelo abbracciare un uomo elegante dietro di lui.  
“Mi stavo preoccupando” gli sussurrò.  
“Scusa il ritardo, amore. Non trovavo gli anelli” rispose lui, dopo averla baciata.  
Allora Sam comprese: il suo angelo bianco non era altro che una sposa in attesa del suo futuro marito. La scoperta dileguò l’incantesimo e la malinconia tornò a scorrergli nelle vene. Il pensiero andò a Jess e al loro matrimonio tanto desiderato.  
Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo e Sam ricacciò indietro le lacrime prima di rispondere.  
“Arrivo, Dean.”


End file.
